Asu Rashoujin
---- 4r9VFQ8947I ~Theme of Asu ---- , also known as the . However, this is an inaccurate definition of power, as it is a label brought on either by ignorance, or simplicity. The lord is also known as the as becoming the second being to reach a fully enlightened state next to Gaoh Minazuki. Asu is a large man covered in a coat of midnight black scales which seem to be part of his new found power. Asu's is not one being but numerous spirits constantly trying to escape from his demonic possession as he is the . However, before too far is gotten into the ominous description of Asu's appearance, it should be stated clearly that the main ability of Asu, is the ability of corruption. Asu wants takes his claim of power in the world beyond the physical realm, acting as the lord to death, and the despair that comes with it. Asu is the founder and emperor of the most powerful organization in the world Sargon. While over the command of Sargon, Asu has facilitated every major shinobi world war since days long forgotten. As emperor he oversees the duties carried out between his 13 divisions. Each section has similar functions, to enforce Sargon's policy; which totals over a million personnel in his massive army. The development of Sargon was solely because of Asu’s inferiority complex of Gaoh Minazuki. Asu initially showed a fearful intent for commanding Sargon, he has also mastered the concept of creation of even high-level complex beings though they may lack intelligence. He is also feared because of his powers to create life, an ability that was thought to make one closest to similar to Gaoh Minazuki. He is the entity that also created the sinister, coveted and corrupted The Way of the Evil Path. Why would an individual innately choose moral evil over doing "good"? Could it be due to that those individuals lack empathy. The forces of good and evil date back till the beginning of existence and it is fundamental precursor to understanding the Law of Duality and The Law of Polarity. For example, if all choices result in good, there would be no moral choices to speak of. If love is acceptable, it must be chosen over hate and therefore evil and suffering result when we make morally poor choices. The fact is, imperfect beings make imperfect choices. What truly derailed humanity, was simply desire. People want the easy life, to have more advantages, to be admired, to have more pleasures and to have others sing in your praise. The abilities that we were bestowed upon at birth were not good enough. As of now, humanity is even abandoned by their most high and that he loved you until the point of sadness. Even as they pray, they do not truly believe, even as they loved, they’ve hated. Even as they sought peace, they’ve still killed one another. Appearance Asu has a well defined body, a product both of a long life of constant and strenuous training and as a indicator of his particular "demon". Asu stands at an impressive 6'3" and has a muscle tone that can clearly have his body labeled as being chiseled. His muscle tone is well defined, though deceptive, as his body possesses more strength then what it shows, a result of his abilities. In Asu's particular case, these indicators are of the many, and are his most defining features. Though born with blonde hair, Asu's hair was quickly turned the color of raven, and permanently remains this color. No matter how old he gets, there will not be a gray hair upon his sculpt. The hair itself is long, but does not go down passed his neck. The next indicator of his demon are his eyes. Born with black eyes, the recent merger of spirits has resulted in Asu's eyes being changed. The white of his eyes no longer exist, now being completely crimson pools. As for his black irises, these have been changed to the same blood red that is reflected in his eyes, and in the former eyes of his "demon". Furthermore, Asu possesses not one, but two sets of eyelids. There are, of course, his normal lids, and then a second hidden lid that slides sideways across the eyes. These unique physiological adaptations make him appear more snake-like. Next, there are his teeth, which have for long acted as an indicator of his demonic status. Though beginning with only his canine teeth being replaced by serpent-like fangs, which have only grown larger since the merger, now all of Asu's teeth are razor sharp daggers, giving him a shark-like smile. Lastly, the final indicator is his skin. The canine teeth still produce Asu's unique form of venom. Asu never burns in the sun, but maintains a somewhat ashen complexion all year round. Asu has various tattoos on his body which serve different purposes. However, there is a ominous secret that he has not shared with anyone, and hides behind his always covered legs, is that there is only a single scar on his body, located on the lower right leg. Asu's standard form stands at about 8 feet with black skin, demonic runes carved into his chest, arms and some on his hooves. The stumps that used to be his wings are reptilian. He has glowing red/orange eyes, two large horns on his head and small spikes on his shoulders and chest. He wears an armlet on his right arm in the shape of a serpent, and from the torso down, he is goat-legged, similar to a Satyr. Asu_2.jpg|The Human Sovereign Asu_pondering_his_decisions.jpg Personality Asu has a foul personality. He cares not for life, for he considers himself the facilitator of death. He is a being that has lived for as long as Gaoh (before being sealed), and even in "death, he continues on in his existence. Over this time, he has seen many things. The hatred of man festers in front of Asu. Wars. Famine. Genocide. All of these Asu has witnessed, and all of them case him to salivate in anticipation for. Asu is undeniably intelligent, manipulative, and as cunning as you can get. Over the years, he was able to convince his followers to do his bidding with his Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain. Their free will is completely under his subjugation as he toys with their fate. Asu is a being without a heart, least in the spiritual sense. If the consciousness is reflected by the soul, then there is no heart to be found upon the soul of Asu, for he cares for no one other then himself. His entire existence is concerned only with continued survival. Some say that this is cowardice. However, Asu has a vision of the future, a goal that transcends any other concern save for surviving until the day that he rules over all. The title, Facilitator of Death, refers not to his particular "Accursed" jutsu Asu uses. Instead, the true malevolence of Asu stems from its power to corrupt. The dark power of Asu possesses the ability to corrupt the world. This has been shown, in the years long since forgotten, by how the Asu manipulated Gaoh into destroying countless lives and his sealed state. Gaoh was but a monk before being corrupted by Asu. Within the forest, surrounded by both towering maples and wind, the dark chakra of Asu infected a priest of all people. It is such an odd turn of events, for someone whose purpose in life was to spread peace was morphed into a creature of destruction. It was through the corrupting power of Asu that a mortal man was risen to the stats of monster capable of taking human life with no conscious. However, Asu's abilities went far beyond that. Corruption is not something that can only be passed down to those less powerful then you, but plagues all facets of the world. Though tremendous power is possessed in the ability to corrupt, the full extent of these abilities can never be unleashed by a normal shinobi, as only within the true form of the demon could so great a power be mustered to craft a demon surpassing the and the Ruinous Ones in strength. Asu is power hungry. It is said that, "Men strive to preserve the power they already possess, monsters to gain more power then they can control." This is surely true when it comes to Asu, for he is a monster. Although trained by the Sage of Enlightenment himself, this creature holds a great desire, which stems directly from an inferiority complex of all things. He is jealous of the power possessed by the Sage of Enlightenment, the one being that surpasses his own ability. Second place was never enough for the Rashoujin, and so he seeks to gain enough power so as to claim the world for his own. In doing this, he, within his past, took to the habit of absorbing the strength of others. The logic behind Asu is that he wants to possesses the nine other Bijuu, claim the power of the Ruinous Ones for himself, and to master the other planes of existence. If his goal was ever reached, each of the other Bijuu would be sealed within his demonic true form, through a Fuinjutsu that only Asu can perform. Thus would grant Asu enough power to manipulate all other Seven Existential planes and dominate over all life as we know it. However, in the past this goal has always been out of reach. But centuries with the creation of Sargon, Asu is now a hair away from absorbing the tailed beasts and is know prepping to fight Gaoh Minazuki for their climactic rematch. Synopsis The Boy With the Broken Halo As this story stems from his birth, Asu was born in land torn by strife and pestilence, known now as the Land of Swamps. Asu’s birth was taken under a gamble that the child would become the medium of the Rashoujin's clan of hatred. The infant Asu was born crying, not because of being born, but because immediately after being born he was dying. Asu was a child abandoned by his family due to severe poverty.'' Bitter with hatred and consumed with revenge'', he decided to leave his simple household. While walking through the forest on a stormy, cold night he was found by a young Gaoh Minazuki. Gaoh took in the child, and decided that the child would need to learn how to defend himself and to express his ways towards enlightenment. As the time went, Asu became more accustomed to the new and strange techniques that Gaoh had taught him and over time Asu became considerably more arrogant. During some of their trips, Gaoh would often help people in need and Asu would consider it "worthless or a waste of time". Gaoh sensed that Asu had peculiar hatred of people in general. During this time, Asu began an almost ritualistic viewing of the Warrior Shrine that Gaoh showed him, which listed all the names of warriors who had fallen. One day Asu would come to find his teacher and friend, Gaoh, missing as if one was suddenly vanished into thin air. The feelings he felt then grew more fearsome as time went on. Road to Darkness Asu would soon begin to stray from the path of enlightenment that Gaoh taught him, instead he began to find his own trail of enlightenment, one that follows the "way of darkness". This is where Asu’s pains begin. Having found out about this deep seeded hatred within him, Asu was alone in learning how to face his demon. His body began to experience atypical changes; he literally began to take on several qualities of a demon. His skin became a shade between sinopia and burnt umber, his canine teeth were replaces by hollow fangs, all of these physical modifications had set the villagers against him, now able to see he was physically different, through only he knew what he was. In Asu’s attempts to hide his power he began to drive himself mad, his emotions were haywire as he contemplated with his mass intelligence what dangers could result from every action. Above all he feared becoming a demon, and in this fear he separated himself from those that could help him, even becoming angry and vengeful. From this point Asu would become one with his dark nature, and since this acquisition of'' demonic'' power, he would begin to challenge a number of people just to test his abilities but, he one day found an opponent on equal standings as himself. Before their bout, Asu steadily lost his emotions and became more blood lusted before the fight began. The match was practically even. Both Marduk and himself were strong, smart, and although Marduk surpassed him in speed, Asu made up for this lack of speed with his flexibility and strategy to conserve his own chakra while Marduk spent his. However, eventually both participants would be worn down, and in the final moments of the battle, Marduk had landed an explosive tag on Asu’s back, directly opposite to the seal that he used to control his inner "demon". The demon in Asu had taken more and more interest in the fight as it progressed, and with this final near death explosion Asu’s body was lost to the chakra of the demon as he again reached his current treacherous state for the first time in his life. Asu’s power, speed, and stamina became unholy in levels, and Marduk’s life became threatened as Asu assaulted the boy, all the while Asu being unable to stop himself. Embodiment of Evil However, something was different about this time. For Asu, through all he had been through, finally had the courage to stand against his own powers, and in the moment before he stabbed Marduk in the throat, he regain control over his body, while it was still in its demon form. This would mark the beginning of a new age for Asu, for he could finally control himself when under some of the influence of the curse of hatred. Granted, this was a small victory, but it was more important then having lost the match to Marduk because of him fainted from pulling himself out of the demon form. He would eventually find use of his powers of manipulation and corruption by becoming a leader of a small village located in the dangerous Land of Swamps. Asu used his powers to turn the once innocent, hard working village into, a blood thirsty, precarious municipality. Asu would eventually return to his training grounds and corrupt his previous sensei, Gaoh. With his desire for power transforming him into a powerful demon and with his powers of manipulation caused the remaining monks to turn on themselves. He seeks to enlighten his progress in the "way of evil". To this end, he travels , killing anyone he can using the entirety of Sargon as his personal weapon. After Becoming the Sage of the Astral Plane In the wake of his humiliation in his defeat against Gaoh Minazuki, Asu had sought to discover whether there truly were divinities worthy of human worship during the quest that came to be known as the Pilgrimage of the Fallen One. During this journey, Asu entered the Eye of Terror and came face-to-face with the power of Chaos, a force that he believed was truly divine and worthy of his service and the worship of all Mankind. He brought this faith to his cult, and soon all the leading members of his small group believed that the Chaos Gods were more worthy of their loyalty and worship than the Heavenly Sovereign who had proved himself to be a false god. With the guidance of the Ruinous Powers, Asu and the Word Bearers hatched their secret plans over the course of the next millennia to convert humanity to the service of the Dark Gods, starting with Sargon. Abilities Memoirs of the Human Sovereign Asu is a execrably powerful shinobi as for he himself was trained by Gaoh himself ages ago and even today Asu is the emperor of Sargon, the most powerful and far reaching organization in the shinobi world. Asu primarily uses his own branch of dark accursed jutsu known as Sakje-Geuzi, with those he has become one of the most recognizable face in the shinobi world. Asu displays numerous symbols of corrupt power that he has command over. The culmination of Asu's abilities creates a figure of pure chaos, as Asu does not possess a symbol of good or possess the traits of one that would be considered in good "faith". Thusly, he is constantly plagued by death, for it is an inescapable consequences of accessing this power and being the emperor of Sargon. What this has meant is a cursed life for the holder. Death has surrounded Asu for years. Forever he is cursed to walk the world alone, unable to flee from the power stored within his dark heart. This, combined with the notable ability to corrupt, has lead to a form of innate psychosis. Dementia is known as a persistent disorder of mental processes caused by brain injury and marked by memory disorders, personality changes, and impaired reasoning. Each of these are reflected in some manor from varies uses of this power. Asu is also able to induce the "Seven Enemies of Man" in order to corrupt the most virtuous souls. Profane Transmutation of the Unblessed Asu has the ability of bodily transmutation on a unholy level, and still dwells heavily within the realm of the metaphysical. By using the Profane Transmutation of the Unblessed or the , or even to use chakra to enhance his speed, healing rate, or systems of the body. However, these techniques put a strain on Asu's heart through the rush of chakra that surges out of it. Thus, only a limited amount can be performed and maintained, and with each use he moves closer to cardiac arrest. However, this makes all of Asu's standard punches and kicks powerful enough to take on the powerful Ruinous Ones and Tailed Beast alike. Flagitious Metamorphosis of the Fallen One These techniques represents Asu's true form, a horribly powerful demon known to some as pestilence, and thusly their powers derive from physical forces, rather then from the spiritual energy around us, or the souls within us. These techniques, which relate most to the healing abilities of Asu. While the natural healing abilities deal with the reformation of cells to mend damaged areas of the body, the release of the wicked arts results in reconstruction of genetic material on a cellular level. Essentially, it permits for the host to morph his body, reconstructing it into numerous forms. In essence, this results in the ability to shape shift. While at its most basic level, this shifting could result in a technique allotting for a more advanced form of transformation then what is taught at the academy level, as it would be true mutations and not just the appearance of a new form, it goes far beyond that. The user can shift their body to take on aspects of a more demonic form, usually resulting in areas coated in black scales. Claws, blades, even defensive armor can be formed from the modification of the body. While this creates tremendous potential, the downsides to techniques usually amounts to physical harm. If left unchecked, the ability to skew out of control, resulting in permanent damage of the host's molecular structure. Furthermore, physical pain or fatigue is usually endured with each transformation. This limits the amount of time these techniques can be use, and endangers the body of the host. Ninjutsu Sage of the Astral Plane Asu's proficiency in ninjutsu has only been surpassed by Gaoh Minazuki. Asu is able to create "life" on a profound scale, a scale that even impresses his teacher, the Heavenly Hermit. Before his tutelage, Asu was at the zenith of the Fire Release prowess matching the likes of Agapios and Ukyo Hara. Even centuries ago, Asu was able to manipulate natural fire, and any forms of the magnificent flame this is because the flame is a spiritual element and Asu has sovereignty over the Astral Plane. Asu's flames are the hottest flames in existence and he has even fabricated a sword to hold his unholy element. As the Sage of the Astral plane, Asu has the dominion over the after life, rendering techniques that involve the soul i.e. defenseless against his might. This means that the souls that are killed by Asu, are under his control and will fuel his Amalgamation Technique. Now as the Sage of the Astral Plane, Asu has the ability to breathe life into form and to reclaim the lost souls from purgatory and initiate them into his organization. Asu's techniques are able to affect both the physical plane and the spiritual plane. Rendering normal "physical plane" defenses obsolete as his techniques are able to pass through them. In a similar vein towards Gaoh's abilities, Asu prides himself as being second, only to Gaoh Minazuki, his former sensei in the entirety of the shinobi world. Even those, born of the Rabbit Goddess, fall short in comparison as they have failed to become truly enlightened beings. The techniques and abilities of the Astral Plane allow Asu to communicate with the dark spirits as well, which a make a majority of his powerful techniques yet highly resourceful group. Fall to Corruption Each of Asu's ninjutsu has the overwhelming ability of corruption, that even the Sages of Old have succumbed to. This ability coincides with his unique set of seals, which enable him to completely dominate the will of his opponents, which includes their spiritual forms. Each of his seals will ultimately lead to the end of the victims life. Only those who are capable of surpassing the concepts of the Astral Plane can hope to remove these seals. Even in death, these seals will still be bounded to both the physical, soul, and spirit of the opponent. This level of corruption has never before been witnessed here on the physical plane. So far there has not been any human being alive that Asu has not been able to corrupt. His corruption even goes beyond humans, by affecting . Call of the Corrupt God Since Asu was trained by the''' Sage of Enlightenment', his technique take on a form closely related to the summoning jutsu. However, instead of summoning a mere species, such as dogs, and snakes, the host is permitted summons of lesser demons. Essentially, the Asu is able to summon monsters, calling them forth from the nether realm. The monsters can take many forms, though they do not possess elemental natures. Nature manipulation is a thing of man, not monsters. Instead, their weapons are their body. Some are endowed with lesser forms of spiritual manipulation, but most are useful only for their physical prowess, or ''demonic weaponry. While normal summoning does not result in a downside other then chakra cost, creatures summon from Asu not only result in a cost of chakra, but also of physical strength. Thusly, while these demons are out on the field, the user will suffer a multitude of hardships brought on through physical fatigue. More then just fatigue can result from the use of these summons. Each summon possesses a sacrifice aspect. Thus, whilst they are out on the field, something is lost. What is temporarily lost can be anything from strength to eyesight, thus limiting what can be done with each one. Aspects of Creation and Destruction These techniques is reflected largely by the life of the shinobi, for such a life is a life of war, and with war there is murder in its purest form. To kill is to leave behind a mark, one that cannot be erased. Grief is caused by this mark, as is regret. Everyone that has ever taken another life has this mark branded onto their soul. However, these techniques goes beyond simply seeing a mark that could already be witnessed before Asu had access to these abilities. Instead, the power of this symbol is reflected as a off-shoot of the physical aspects of his inner demons' powers. Essentially this is nothing more then an advanced form of the concept of the Transformation Technique. Using the same genetic reconstruction ability expressed in the Evil Path, Asu is capable of shifting his form into those of others, particularly those that he has killed. Asu will be capable of displaying the same strengths and weaknesses of the honored dead, though to implement this ability as anything more then a subtle transformation prevents the use of any other of his techniques. The downside for this form of transformation is that it evokes insanity in the form of grief. One cannot use this technique without absorbing the sorrow they have caused through their life, memories that are typically painful to experience. If left unchecked transformations can become uncontrollable or unpredictable and so it is unsafe to remain within a different form for weeks at a time. Abstract Concepts Asu received tutelage from Sage of Enlightenment, Asu is able to maintain partial command over the entity, the ability to decide between life and death. As this being, some of Asu's techniques has enough potential to manipulate the unforeseen forces. However it comes with the ultimate price, for an equal exchange must be given. Thus it works from the principal of a life for a life, and it is almost assure that the user will die if they ever access this ability. One life for another. He uses these concepts to his advantage, especially during a combat situation as opponents have not seen techniques of these likes before. He employs these techniques in his Malebolgia techniques and his Amalgamation jutsu. Intelligence The Knowledge Beyond Comprehension The idea of men in general about love and about wisdom is that they are like something hovering and floating in thin air or ether or like what exhales from something of this kind. Scarcely anyone believes that they are really and actually substance and form. Even those who recognize that they are substance and form still think of the love and the wisdom as outside the subject and as issuing from it. For they call substance and form that which they think of as outside the subject and as issuing from it, even though it be something hovering and floating; not knowing that love and wisdom are the subject itself, and that what is perceived outside of it and as hovering and floating is nothing but an appearance of the state of the subject in itself. There are several reasons why this has not hitherto been seen, one of which is, that appearances are the first things out of which the human mind forms its understanding, and these appearances the mind can shake off only by the exploration of the cause; and if the cause lies deeply hidden, the mind can explore it only by keeping the understanding for a long time in spiritual light; and this it cannot do by reason of the natural light which continually withdraws it. Formation of Sargon The Dark Ages. This was a dark period for the people in the shinobi world centuries ago, when they were dominated by brutal rulers and despotic tyrants. It was against this backdrop of oppression, violence and casual brutality that Asu Rashoujin first revealed himself openly to the people of the land. In secret, he had been planning for this moment in history for centuries, ever since the Battle of Ashultum, the battle against the fabled gods, had fractured what remained of the human civilization. With his massive army of trained samurai and shinobi alike who comprised the first units of the Seven Star Sword Alliance and would serve as the beginning for the later development of Sargon, the Asu began his conquest of the ancient word. His intent was to reunite the warring nations of the world into a unified government and then use his organization as the springboard from which to begin his conquest of the ancient lands. During this time the Asu created a number of military organizations, which would become the nucleus of the armed forces that would later support his Sargon development. Over a millennia ago Sargon was formed initially under a different alias known as the Shinobi Council of a New Dawn by Asu Rashoujin. His plan was for complete governance over the globe and to all inferior beings (because of his mastery of the astral plane). His main priorities are the following: #To establish a One Ruler concept with a unified village and monetary system under their direction. The One Ruler concept began to set up its headquarters after the Second Shinobi World War, for they realized the need for a belief inherent in mankind must have an outlet and, therefore, set up a "headquarters" to channel that belief in the direction they desired. #To bring about the utter destruction of all shinobi identity and their "shinobi way", which was a primary consideration if the concept of a One Ruler concept was to work. #To establish the ability to control of each and every person through means of a massive mind control technique by using the dark chakra of Asu's Amalgamation Technique. #To bring about the end to all industrialization and the production of shinobi villages and missions. Unemployable in the major villages, in the wake of this industrial destruction, will become statistics in the elimination of the "excess population" announced by Asu. #To suppress all shinobi advancement except for those deemed beneficial by Sargon. Sargon versus the Sage and the Followers of the Six Paths However, there were of often kinks in his plan, one very well-known kink in particular was the Sage of Six Paths, who grew up after the first century of Sargon’s ascension. The as the sage reached adulthood, he knew all too well the about the wrongdoings of Sargon and with that I mind he chose to risk his life and he became the first shinobi to speak outright about it. This action was quickly noticed by the Sargon High Council however, with the growing number of followers the sage had, it was little that the organization could do out right without starting a complete world war against them. Until one day luck was on their side, as Asu concocted a menacing plan, one that would change the world forever; to awaken the primordial demon, the out of his slumber. Asu’s knowledge of the demon came from his teacher, the Sage of otherwise known as Gaoh Minazuki. Going against the Sargon High Council’s guidance, Asu unleashed the beast to wreak havoc on the world hoping to get rid of the sage and his followers. As we all know, this attack failed and forced Sargon to wait until the sage passed away. However, the destruction from the battle was enough to benefit the Order into molding the world back into their liking. After the Sage of Six Path’s passing and the being en-sealed, Sargon once again, wrapped their tentacles around the shinobi world without any hindrances and continues to rule to this day. However there is one more foe to contend with. Weapons The Chains of Agni Description They are depicted as being a set of spiked chains with two purple hooks at the end of each. These chains wrap around many parts of Asu's body, two of the chains dangling down at the shoulders and the other two continue down to the wrist before they fall off. As Asu's primary weapon, the chains are imbued with Asu's power of corruption. By using the special chakra stored within the chains, Asu is able pull out the either the spiritual of physical energy of his enemies. These chains can be controlled through chakra and are able to strangle, constrict and lift an opponent with ease. These chains are also able to lock on to specific chakra signatures and a literally able to "lock on" designated chakra signatures. The chains are also powerful enough to even restrict Tailed Beasts and the Ruinous Ones albeit only for a few minutes. The Discus of Rudra Description This weapon is normally kept within a summoning scroll kept within Asu's stomach. In order for Asu to use The Discus of Rudra, he will simply spit out the summoning scroll for it and make the necessary hand seals to use it. This is an extremely large weapon used primarily for deflecting incoming attacks whether if it is, physical or spiritual in nature similar to the technique used by shinobi. However, unlike the Rashomon technique the Discus of Rudra comes with an entrance and exit. The exit location is already preset by Asu. This means that any attack that come into the vicinity of the Discus of Rudra will simply be relocated elsewhere. This is considered the ultimate defense developed by Asu. The alternate ability of this weapon is''' metaphysical absorption'. Any attacks spiritual in nature will be abolished by the Discus of Rudra. Doing so it will create a miniature vortex into the location of the spiritual world the Discus comes from, throwing what it absorbs into a junkyard attachment of the spiritual world. Trivia * Asu was created to be the antithesis to my first character, Gaoh Minazuki * Out of all my characters (even those from previous sites), Asu has the darkest personality. However, that would compromise his previous teachings, so he could be considered a traitor. * Asu is similar to someway to Orochimaru, in the sense that both have heavily modified their bodies. *On his right arm he wears a armlet that resembles a serpent. *Asu wishes to fight the Sage of Six Paths and Gaoh Minazuki. *Asu seeks to absorb the remaining Tailed Beasts and the Ruinous Ones for himself and that goal is nearly in reach. *Asu's second form bears some resemblance to the idol, Baphomet, who also appeared as a winged, goat-legged demon and used an inverted pentacle as his symbol depicting 's head profile. *According to ''Asu's Databook' **Asu's favorite words are "Rebel" and "Treachery". **Asu's favorite food is , either it is raw or cooked. If cooked, he likes his meat medium-well. **His favorite hobby is catering the shinobi world into a unified sovereignty under his complete command. He also enjoys torturing his opponents in the worst ways imaginable, way that will scar the mind. Quotes *"All concerns of men go wrong when they wish to cure evil with evil." *''(During a Sargon Meeting)The creed of evil has been, since the beginnings of highly industrialized society, not only a precursor of barbarism but a mask of good. The worth of the latter was transferred to the evil that drew to itself all the hatred and resentment of an order which drummed good into its adherents so that it could with impunity be evil.'' Category:SahaTo Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters who's blood type is AB Category:Original Characters Category:Sargon Category:Fanon Characters